1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image stabilizers and related imaging modules and related electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An imaging module typically includes an image sensor for converting light into electrical signals. The electrical signals can be processed to form images. If the imaging module experiences vibration or movement during image capturing, the image sensor is likely to form blurred images.
Therefore, there is a need for an image stabilizer and a related imaging module and a related electronic device, in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.